


Uncovered

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this bad habit when I'm sick, of offering to write h/c drabbles for friends. </p><p>This one is for sc-fossil. Her prompt is at the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/gifts).



.

The knife wound had gone septic... Could tell from experience... Definitely overdue to go home to England. 

...Had to escape soon if he was going to survive.

...He blinked hard, struggling to stay awake as the cell door opened. 

...Must be dying. They’d only sent a single man, face covered by a scarf like they always were, but the eyes... soft, empathetic. 

...Christ, he really was dying. 

... Could still take one of them with him. He grabbed the guerrilla’s arms and rolled him, ripping the scarf off his face. 

Doyle stared up at him... Safe... _Home_... 

He could sleep now.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 

Ray was a piss poor patient. 

Bodie was tempted to drown Ray in his soup. “I’m sorry you caught the flu, Doyle, but no one asked you to look after me.”

Doyle glared up from under sweaty curls. “Got it ‘cos you kissed me.”

 _Fuck._ “What?”

“You pinned me down and bloody _kissed_ me before falling asleep.” 

He couldn’t lose Ray now. “I was feverish—”

“— But you woke up with convenient amnesia.”

He looked at Ray, really looked at him. “And _that’s_ what’s actually bothering you.” 

Ray was sweaty and full of snot but Bodie didn’t hesitate to kiss him.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sc-fossil's prompt: Bodie has lurgy and Doyle is wearing a mask whilst he tends him to prevent himself from getting lurgy... without success.


End file.
